


A Night in Cormallen

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-16
Updated: 2007-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo has a nightmare his second night awake in Cormallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in Cormallen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2007 Hobbit Month exchange. Thanks and hugs go to Mews 1945 for the beta

It was the second evening in Cormallen, at least it seemed so for Frodo and Sam. The feast was over, comrades had been reunited and amazing tales had been told. Frodo and Sam had been surrounded by loving friends, concerned healers and soldiers eager to serve them ever since the start of the feast the day before. But Frodo, growing weary of the noise and the concerned and curious glances he had been receiving, excused himself for the night.

He trudged through the trees on his way back to the tent to which he had been assigned along with Sam, thinking how strange it was to be among other folk again. For what had seemed like forever, though he knew it must only be weeks, it had only been himself, Sam and sometimes Gollum. He wasn’t sure he would ever again be comfortable in the company of more than a few others, but neither did he like being alone. Much as he loved and had missed Merry and Pippin, Frodo was glad that he and Sam had a tent to themselves. He sighed and continued his short journey. He wished Sam had come with him.

He reached his destination and smiled to himself as he observed the guards posted discreetly in the area, far enough away for privacy, but close enough if they should be needed. He lifted the tent flap thinking that Aragorn was being a bit overcautious. A lighted lantern stood on a table and shed its radiance over the interior of the tent. There was no fire, as it had been another warm day, but the little stove next to the table was ready to be lit if the hobbits became chilled. Frodo found a nightshirt laid out on the cot for him and smiled again. Aragorn had certainly been busy seeing to the ordering of new garments for them, and it _was_ really nice to have clean clothes again. 

Frodo shuddered. He really didn’t want to think about why there was a need for new clothing. He never wanted to think about Mordor again, but he knew that there was no way he would ever be able to forget. He shuddered again and then began to remove his clothing. 

He slipped into his nightshirt and even though it was still early, turned the lantern down, and slipped into his cot. He pulled the blankets up around his neck and shivered. He wished now that he had lit the fire in the stove. Or even better, he wished that Sam were here. 

Frodo was exhausted. The events of the past two days were beginning to take their toll. Even though Aragorn had kept him and Sam asleep for a fortnight, Frodo knew he wasn’t completely healed. He wasn’t the hobbit he had been before the quest and would probably never be so again. As he lay there, sleep slowly overtaking him, he fell into a whirl of images, first of the initial joy that he felt on finding himself and Sam, along with Gandalf and the others, still alive and his task completed. Then those images began to wane and visions of the fiery mountain and Gollum entered his head. Suddenly he found himself back there, on the edge, struggling with Gollum. As he struggled he felt himself slip, then he was falling, the heat of the fire rushing up at him. He screamed.

Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him up, rocking him, a soothing voice murmured in his ear. He felt himself relaxing. Sam had come. He was safe. For now.


End file.
